Will Your Arms Be Open?
by heartdevoured
Summary: After a short trip, Reid is anticipating on seeing Morgan. Too bad they aren't together yet... Based on Imogen Heap song Closing In.


**I absolutely love this song and the beginning reminds me of trains and firecrackers…**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid**

**Timeline: "The Eyes Have It" 5x06**

**Okay.**

**Reid/Review/Enjoy!**

**Gubleronics**

Chapter 1: I Can't Wait…

Spencer looked out the window of the train and smiled.

Derek Morgan was going to be waiting for him.

He was getting chills just by the thought of being in Derek's presence.

He thought the train couldn't go any faster.

_**I can't wait**_

_**To be with you**_

_**No I just can't sit still**_

_**Are we there yet?**_

Spencer's hand fiddled with crutches as he went into memory.

Derek had taken him home and carried him inside.

He was carrying him bridal-style so Spencer couldn't complain.

_**Takes me back**_

_**I remember**_

_**Such a magical place**_

_**It was all**_

_**You**_

_**Closing in**_

_**I hope that you make it**_

_**Closing in**_

_**I hope that you find your way**_

Derek played an unknown beat on the wheel of his car as the train pulled up.

_Ah Spencer…_

First name bases. This must be huge.

But it's not.

Derek Morgan is not gay.

Not bisexual.

Not any of that.

Straight as an arrow.

It's going to stay that way.

Spencer grabbed his bags and got off.

He looked up and smiled as Derek appeared in view.

"Hey! Reid!"

Derek ran over and took his bags away from him.

"Morgan…"

"You're not carrying these with a broken leg."

Spencer rolled his eyes but he was smiling big on the inside.

The crowd closed them in and pushed them together.

Spencer's hand automatically met Derek's chest as he looked up uncertain of why he just did that.

Derek blushed slightly and stared at Spencer.

_So beautiful…so much hidden love…_

_**Frame by frame**_

_**Red-speed ahead**_

_**A city dissolving**_

_**The thread of your love in my headlights**_

Derek slipped his arm around Spencer's waist and pulled him closer.

Right now he wasn't sure of what team he was swinging for, but bisexual is definitely winning.

_**Is it safe now?**_

_**Will your arms be open?**_

Spencer leaned into his face, so close their noses were touching.

_**I'll just have to kiss you**_

Spencer pressed his lips to Derek's.

There was a trembling in Derek's heart as his lips moved with Spencer's.

_**Try and**_

_**Stop me**_

_**Closing in**_

_**I hope that you make it**_

_**Closing in**_

_**I hope that you find your way**_

The crowd got impossibly closer and pushed them into each other.

They fit like a puzzle piece.

Everything was perfect.

All of it felt right to Derek.

He was sure he wanted this team.

Positive.

_**Closing in**_

_**It's all that I want in the whole world**_

_**Closing in**_

_**Please be there**_

_**Please be there**_

Derek pulled away and let go when the crowd opened up.

Spencer's mouth was still open.

He couldn't believe he just did that.

It's just not possible.

He stepped forward and put an arm out only to have Derek flinch back.

"I'm sorry…I have to go."

Derek ran away and became out of sight.

Why was he acting like this?

He had been so intimate a few seconds go, what changed?

That would be up to Spencer to ask as he crutched thorough the crowd.

_**What are you like?**_

_**Where did you get to?**_

_**No word no nothing**_

_**You couldn't hold me**_

_**For any longer**_

_**Did you run for the **__**fear**__** of love?**_

_**Or don't believe enough?**_

_**Well I'll cover both of us you can**_

_**Leave that to me**_

Derek panted harshly as he jogged.

It was his nightly jog.

But he couldn't get that kiss off his mind.

S soft, so sweet, so…loving.

He'd never felt that before.

But he kept at jogging.

He wasn't going to ignore the fact that he liked it.

He was jut going to ignore the fact that he liked Spencer.

_Yes Morgan. Because that's what all the good friends do…_

He was a good friend.

And it was going to stay that way.

Maybe…

_**Closing in**_

_**I hope that you make it**_

_**Closing in**_

_**I hope that you find your way**_

_**Closing in**_

_**Closing in…**_

**Author's Note: Aw, Derek's being kind of obnoxious, if you ask me. Big-headed.**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
